camp_jupiter_and_halfbloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Remembering the past
By DaughterofPoseidon14 type=comment hidden=no default=Message_Wall:DaughterofPoseidon14 buttonlabel=Contact Me Annabeth (POV) Annabeth tosses and turns in her cabin bed. Someone mumbles for her to go to sleep. She groans and clutches her head. It's been aching all night. Quietly, managing only the stealth of an accomplished quester could dare to aciveve, she slips out of bed. She walks down towards the beach, knowing the consequences from the Harpies could be severe. She makes out a figure sitting on the dock, exactly where she was going to sit. "Great." Annabeth mutteres. Just what she needed, company. She continues walking though, because the figure has already turned around. The moonlight streams behind him, and she can see that it's Percy. Automatically her mouth turns up into a smile, but then she immediatly drops it. She walks over to Percy and sits next to him. He puts his hand around her shoulders and grins his infamous trouble maker smile. She immediatly relaces into his arms. "Couldn't sleep either?" He asks, gently pushing her hair behind her ear. She just shakes her head and buries her face in his chest. "There, there." He pats her back and she breathes slowly. Suddenly she feels his chest shaking and realizes he is laughing. She bolts up- wide awake. "You're laughing at me." She accuses. He just shrugs. "Well, you're the one that was snuggling in, I just found it funny." Annabeth frowns at him. "So you gonna tell me why you couldn't sleep? Or should I go first?" He offers. Annabeth waves for him to go first. He takes a deep breath. "Well tp be honest, I have been worried after the second Titan War. That prophecy is really freaking me out. I mean I'm sure it won't be us in it- but I just am worried our kid could somehow be caught up in it or something." Then he blushes, after realizing what he said. Annabeth smiles. He backtracks, "I mean that is- if you wanted to have a kid. If you don't I understand-" Annabeth cuts him off with a kiss. "Shut up Seaweed Brain." She murmurs. He relaxes, then continues telling his troubles. "And I met this really weird kid the other day, and I am just kind of stressed. I feel like I'm not doing enough for you...." Then he pulls her in closer. She gives him another peck on the cheek and they sit there watching the waves and the moon. After awhile Annabeth clears her throat. "Well for some reason I keep thinking of Luke, and the day he gave me that knife. Then I remember him stabbing himself in the end, and I just keep having nightmares." Percy flinches at Luke's name but rubs her back to comfort her. "Shhh, shhhh." He says. "Luke did what he had to- he's in a better place know I am sure. It's all over now." He gives her a grin, although it is slightly uneasy. The sun comes up and Annabeth awakes from sleeping on Percy's lap. Percy smiles and ruffles her hair. "Finally able to sleep Wise Girl?" She nods yes and gives him a hug. Then she gets up and they both stretch their tired limbs. Out in the distance they can hear the harpies screaming and screeching. They look at eachother. "Race you to your cabin!" Percy shouts and takes off down the beach. Annabeth starts after him. Percy pretends to trip so she can catch up. Then they run down the beach, hand in hand, laughing. THE END